Pokémon Christmas
Pokémon Christmas is a series by Falkuz of him playing a Christmas-themed hack of the game Pokémon Gold. He's attempted two other Pokémon games on his channel before but found himself bored with both of them as he prefers Generation 6 and 7 - the other two games' playlists and videos have been deleted, but they were Pokémon Silver and Pokémon Diamond. Despite his previous disinterest in the older games, he decided to play Pokémon Christmas when the advent map he had downloaded in MineCraft turned out to not work. He ended up loving it in no time and played it even past December; he was thinking about several options for when December 31st came, but on that day, he was already just about to reach the 8th Gym Leader so he knew it'd be silly to wait an entire year to upload the last few videos, which turned out to be one more week of episodes. Along with the primary goal of simply finishing the game, he had a secondary goal of making a team of only Pokémon that were newly added by the hack, along with his starter and the game's legendary, Ho-Oh. In the end, he mostly completed this task, but for some reason Ho-Oh wasn't obtainable in the hack (the required Rainbow Wing had been moved to Kanto, yet Kanto was intentionally made inaccessible), so he kept his Vulpix; the team was finished in Part 34 - Prehistory Preserved and consists of Feraligatr, Glaceon, Gallade, Froslass, Mamoswine, and Vulpix. After the Ho-Oh incident, he also read that Celebi was obtainable in the hack, but this turned out to be apparently false too. If Falkuz would've been able to catch Ho-Oh, he would have named him something along the lines of "HoHoHo-Oh", and he thought about naming Celebi "Mrs. Claus." In the end, however, he was happy to keep his favorite of his (previously-)temporary Pokémon, Katherine, as she was named after someone he knew. He also encountered Raikou by complete accident once in Part 21 - An Unexpected Visit. Pokémon Final team Other Pokémon Description My first two Pokémon series didn't go very well, considering neither one made it to Part 3, but this one was very fun! I guess that shows how good GameFreak is at making Pokémon games, amirite? Videos *Pokémon Christmas - Part 1 - Water is Ice Now *Pokémon Christmas - Part 2 - Top Percentage *Pokémon Christmas - Part 3 - Color Glitch *Pokémon Christmas - Part 4 - He's Dead, Gym *Pokémon Christmas - Part 5 - A Shiny Pikachu and a Shiny Badge *Pokémon Christmas - Part 6 - Two Much Cuteness *Pokémon Christmas - Part 7 - Getting Spooky *Pokémon Christmas - Part 8 - Croconaw 'n' Friends *Pokémon Christmas - Part 9 - Present Stealers! *Pokémon Christmas - Part 10 - Training for Training *Pokémon Christmas - Part 11 - Breezing Past Bugsy *Pokémon Christmas - Part 12 - More New Guys *Pokémon Christmas - Part 13 - Eventful Episode *Pokémon Christmas - Part 14 - Just Plain Lucky *Pokémon Christmas - Part 15 - Seeing Double Again *Pokémon Christmas - Part 16 - Baka Otaku *Pokémon Christmas - Part 17 - Godzilla Unleashed *Pokémon Christmas - Part 18 - Forgetting Something *Pokémon Christmas - Part 19 - Son of Godzilla *Pokémon Christmas - Part 20 - Highest Form of Flattery *Pokémon Christmas - Part 21 - An Unexpected Visit *Pokémon Christmas - Part 22 - Meme Isle *Pokémon Christmas - Part 23 - Unique Story? Nope, Just Memes. *Pokémon Christmas - Part 24 - Sad Farewells *Pokémon Christmas - Part 25 - The Knight and the Damsel *Pokémon Christmas - Part 26 - The Quest for Wings *Pokémon Christmas - Part 27 - Lake of Ragequit *Pokémon Christmas - Part 28 - Pryce's New Friends *Pokémon Christmas - Part 29 - ICE PATH. *Pokémon Christmas - Part 30 - Oops *Pokémon Christmas - Part 31 - Team Rock-idiot *Pokémon Christmas - Part 32 - Freezing Past Clair *Pokémon Christmas - Part 33 - A Whole New World *Pokémon Christmas - Part 34 - Prehistory Preserved *Pokémon Christmas - Part 35 - Everything is OP *Pokémon Christmas - Part 36 - The Final Stretch *Pokémon Christmas - Part 37 - The Elite Four *Pokémon Christmas - Part 38 - Falkuz the Champion Trivia *Falkuz named his rival Dessie to be short for "December," but also as a reference to Deservestheabusehegets the Spider who previously lived in Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking until FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits. *The thumbnails originally only had the logo, but at Part 9 - Present Stealers!, Falkuz went back and added Delibirds to both sides of the logo and changed the previous videos' to match, as this was the thumbnail pattern he used with the deleted Silver (Lugia) and Diamond (Dialga) videos.